Forbidden
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: *Modern twist of Romeo & Juilet* Damon and Elena met at Elena's ball. But they are Forbidden to talk to each other, because of thier parent's dislike of each other.
1. Here We Go Again

A/N. This story is inspired by Taylor Swift's song's ''Enchanted.'' and ''Love Story.''

Elena Gilbert strolled down the staircase of her parent's mansion. She was ecstatic to show off her new dress that her grandmother gotten her. She strolled into the kitchen to find her mother and father sitting at the table.

''Elena! You look beautiful!'' Her mother said

''Thank you, mother. I like this dress quite favorably.'' Elena said as she twirled around.

''You should have worn that to your coronation, darling.'' Her father said

''Can't I wear it again ?'' Elena asked

''It wouldn't be entirely proper, dear.'' Her mother said. According to her, only wear the dress once and then give it to the poor. Elena felt some vexation toward's that but she put on a happy face.

''So, mother have you set the date for my coronation ?'' Elena asked

''The 23rd. Oh and it is required to invite the founding family the Salvatore's, even of our dislike and protest toward that.'' Her mother stated. Her whole family hated the Salvatore's, Elena had never had the plessure of meeting them, but if her family hated them she figured she would like them, they were the worst critics.

''Why do you dislike them ?'' Elena asked

''They overeached us, Elena. And they feeling is mutual on both parties.'' Her mother said.

''Not to mention the fact that the eldest Salvatore boy was pretty well over the bay.'' (A/N. That mean's drunk!)- Elena's father said.

''Everyone make's mistake's..'' Elena mumbled, as her parents shot her a glare.

''Elena, please do not take up for thier action's. Don't be a wanton daughter.''

''Our action's is what make's us human, father. I am not being a wanton, I am being bold!'' Elena yelled

''I am not in this dispute, Elena. Please go to your room and think about where being bold is going to get you!'' Her father yelled back.

''Hopefully away from you...'' Elena mumbled

X

Elena layed on her bed and sighed. She knew she was being diffucult and stubbon but they are the cause. Elena figured she should apoligize, so she went downstairs and stood in front of her.

''Mother, father. I am sorry I insulted your honor, and showed poor judgement, I am ready to be a lady.'' Elena said as she smiled slightly.

''Thank you, I am proud you had the courage to apoligize.'' Her father said.

Here we go again, with the perfect daughter act.

(Elena's house)

.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.&usg=_GwQOTKjoj_LOahsvVGwhe1w_DuI=&h=420&w=529&sz=49&hl=en&start=16&zoom=1&tbnid=AaLtvYQXFKR9rM:&tbnh=146&tbnw=183&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dold%2Bstyle%2Bvictorian%2Bmansions%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D1345%26bih%3D468%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=1067&vpy=109&dur=2231&hovh=200&hovw=252&tx=131&ty=145&ei=3CT_TITYAcSblge_3qC2AQ&oei=1CT_TOnNOcKblgfChpCdCA&esq=2&page=2&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:16

(Elena's dress)

.com/imgres?imgurl=/blog/media/blogs/red%2520hot%2520brides/BlackColor/victorian_wedding_&imgrefurl=.&usg=_PFdb_P3YIKU6zzs9ZBI7ioZZkxU=&h=500&w=354&sz=28&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=6z7nFqVKrsUGpM:&tbnh=117&tbnw=83&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dold%2Bstyle%2Bvictorian%2Bgown%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1345%26bih%3D468%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=113&vpy=64&dur=669&hovh=267&hovw=189&tx=121&ty=118&ei=eCX_TJucJsOAlAf_1Y2tCA&oei=eCX_TJucJsOAlAf_1Y2tCA&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0

(Elena's bedroom)

.com/imgres?imgurl=./images/ducket_&imgrefurl=.&usg=_hTHh0XBV8xaod0OtADfuU5jmBuU=&h=400&w=619&sz=161&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=NPDwP2I8pNkDKM:&tbnh=95&tbnw=147&prev=/images%3Fq%3Deighteenth%2Bcentury%2Bbedroom%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1345%26bih%3D468%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=508&vpy=36&dur=3616&hovh=180&hovw=279&tx=186&ty=129&ei=2SX_TN_fMcSBlAfJqMGnCA&oei=2SX_TN_fMcSBlAfJqMGnCA&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0


	2. Juilet met her Romeo

It was officially the 23rd, the day of Elena's coronation, Elena was exited. She spent hours getting ready and she finally came downstairs.

''No guest's have arrived yet, Sigfried ?'' Elena asked the butler as she walked toward's the ballroom.

''No, Mad'am,'' Sigfried said as she held the ballroom door open for Elena. Elena was in awe, she couldn't believe how magnificant the ballroom looked !

''Isn't this lovely ?'' Elena's mother asked, as she strolled into the ballroom, in her pastel ballroom gown.

''It's perfect !'' Elena squealed.

''Miss Gilbert, your guest's have arrived.'' Sigfried stated. Elena burst into the living room and smiled at each of her guest's, after half the guest's made thier way in Sigfried had closed the door, but the doorbell rang a moment after that, Elena opened the door and was perplexed when she noticed a handsome young man and two other men.

''Um, Miss Gilbert ?'' The man asked.

''Please, call me Elena.'' Elena said, as she curtised and he bowed. Elena felt the presence of her mother behind her.

''Mr. Salvatore, Damon, Stefan.'' Elena's mother said as she curisied.

''Elena, darling. Have you been properly indroduced to the Salvatore's ?'' Elena's mother asked.

''No, I don't believe I have.'' Elena said as she continued staring at the dark-haired man.

''Gisueppe Salvatore, pleasure to meet you.'' The older gentlemen said with a bow.

''These are my son's Stefan-'' he said pointing toward's the light-haired younger boy. -''And Damon.'' He said pointing toward's the one that had captured Elena's attention. Elena felt like a moth on a flame.

''Elena, it is a plesure to make the aqquantince.'' He said, looking into my eyes.

Tonight is going to be a very long night, as long as Damon Salvatore is here.


	3. Forbid

''The plesure is all mine.'' Elena said, as she smiled widely at the boy in front of her.

Damon's P.O.V

I couldn't believe how gorogeous this girl was, but yet her face seemed strangly familar ? After a while of staring at her, father pulled me away, and stared at me in anger.

''What are you doing ?'' He screamed at me.

''What do you mean ?'' I asked, playing dumb.

''You know exactly what I mean ! Losing yourself to a Gilbert !'' His father sneered.

Elena's P.O.V

Elena couldn't get her mind off of Damon. Every time she thought she did she would look across the room and see him, she just couldn't resist, not why he was here anyway. To get her mind off of thing's Elena's mother walked up to her, she had the look on her face when she was very annoyed and angered.

''Elena, what were you thinking ?'' Elena's mother said, trying her best to whisper, but she was so angry she just let it all out.

''Excuse me ?'' Elena asked her mother, not really sure what she meant.

''I forbid you to talk to _him_.'' Her mother sneered sinsterly, as she glared across the room. Elena had no clue who she was talking about, until she turned in the direction her mother was glaring at. _Damon._

x

After the coronation Elena made her way up to her room. She was so sad she couldn't see Damon, but angry that her parent's just thought the could control her life like that. Sure, they were her parent's but she does have a say in who she talk's to. Right ?

Elena couldn't understand why she wanted him so much, they barely said two word's to each other and Elena still find's herself drawn.

x

Damon's P.O.V

After Elena's speech Damon's father had made him and his brother leave. Right before he said the seven word's that practically broke the heart that Damon had no idea he had.

''I _forbid_ you to see Elena Gilbert.''

But that didn't stop Damon, he still wanted to be with her, even if they have to be Forbidden.

x


	4. Amazed

**Elena layed on her bed, feeling the silk sheets underneath her. She layed there in a white silky nightgown that was just like her sheets, she walked over to her dresser and brushed thruh her long brunette locks, thinking of...**_**him**_**..again.**

**X**

**That morning Elena awoke to the sunlight shining directly in her face, she pulled the sheets over her face and groaned. She heard her bedroom door open.**

**''Elena, honey. Run down to the bakery and pick up bread from Mr. Bartoni.'' Elena's mother said as she closed the door behind her. Elena got up and got dressed.**

**X**

**Elena walked down the crowded streets of Mystic Fall's, she skipped to the bakery, she waited in line and accidently hit someone with her basket.**

**''Excuse me, I'm sorry.'' Elena said, as the person turned around, Elena gasped silently.**

**''Damon Salvatore, fancy seeing you here.'' Elena said, with a huge smile on her face.**

**''You too, Miss Elena. Why are you downtown?'' He asked.**

**''My mother insisted I get bread, and now I'm glad she did.'' Elena said, as Damon smirked. Elena was next to order, so she ordered the bread her mother wanted. The handed her the bread and Elena made her way back, she sighed as the bread weighed her down.**

**''I've got it.'' Damon said, coming from behind her and grabbing it.**

**''Thank you.'' Elena said sweetly.**

**''Your welcome. So, how are you?'' Damon asked simply.**

**''Fine, you?'' Elena asked.**

**''Great,'' Damon mumbled.**

**X**

**They had gotten to Elena's place to soon. Damon handed her the bread and smirked.**

**''Hope to see you soon, Elena.'' He said as he walked away.**

**X**


End file.
